Torn Disguise
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: In chapter 679, when Subaru said he saw someone he used to know, who exactly was he referring to? Shuichi Akai...or Tooru Amuro?


**Detective Conan **

**Torn Disguise**

**Tooru Amuro, Subaru Okiya**

**In chapter 679, when Subaru said he saw someone he used to know, who exactly was he referring to? Shuichi Akai...or Tooru Amuro?**

**(Oh, how many of us wish we owned Case Closed/Detective Conan? Really, how many?)**

* * *

Torn Disguise

* * *

Tooru was beginning to get just a little annoyed. Grabbing the knife that he kept in his back pocket while sitting down was hard enough, but cutting the tape around his wrists was another matter entirely. Just how much did those lunatics plaster onto his skin anyway? "Come on," he thought, gritting his teeth under his disguise. "Come on. Just a little more."

"Hey, Conan, the cart's here!"

A little kid.

"Get these on the cart."

Another little kid.

"What's going on?" Tooru thought, silently freeing himself from his bonds. Then he shook his wrists, hoping to get some feeling back into them.

Then he kept silent, all the while listening for the slightest noise.

Anything, even if it was a gunshot.

"Ayumi! Get out, quick!"

Or that.

Or even the explosion that followed fives seconds after.

Thanks to his eyes and mouth being covered, Tooru was more than a little surprised. Fortunately for him, he was able to keep himself in control, fighting off the feeling to jump, like most of those around him. Instead, however, he turned his head a little bit, straining his ears a little more.

"All right!"

That was a much deeper voice. Sounded like one of the robbers that taped his wrists, but he couldn't say for certain. It seemed a little different from before.

"Everyone stand up now! Walk towards the direction of my voice!"

Now he **knew** that it wasn't the same guy. "What's going on?"

He thought, but he also obeyed. No sense bringing undue attention to himself.

"Good. Walk slowly! Don't trip on the person in front of you!"

"Who is that? That's not the robber."

Slowly, he forced himself to his feet, walking forward without knowing what – or who – he was walking towards. Fortunately, he was confident in his ability to not hit anyone. He may have been blind, but that was one of the few occasions he could actually thank Akemi for forcing him to play Pin The Tail On The Donkey during her birthday parties. He had become rather adept at walking blind.

"H-Hey," a third little voice said. "How do we find the culprits like this...?"

"So that's what's going on, huh?" Tooru thought, a grin forming underneath his latex mask.

Tooru readily made out the sound of children walking across the floor as well as the second kid saying, "It's you three, isn't it?"

He said it at the end of the room, prompting Tooru to turn to where he heard them.

"Not obeying orders outside of the plan, you can only be the robbers themselves!"

He sounded young, hardly six years old, but whoever it was was quite the detective. The way he spoke, it sounded like the robbers had disguised themselves as hostages. "Heh. I see. So **that's** how it is," Tooru thought. "Impressive work, Detective."

"All right! Let's get the tape off the bank employees first!" the second kid said. "Open the main door!"

"Okay!" three other children responded enthusiastically.

"Not good," Tooru thought. "Maybe I should take this mask off before anybody comes near me."

"When the police come in, they'll only see the three restrained robbers here in the corridor, and the one lying in the bathroom..."

"Who's lying in the bathroom?"

Tooru froze up. That was one of the robbers, definitely, and he was angry. He was probably the one that led that FBI girl to the bathroom, judging from his voice.

"Hey! You brats over there! If you don't want to see him with a broken neck, bring over that pistol on the counter!"

That did it.

Tooru didn't care about his disguise anymore. He ripped the tape off of his face, along with a fair amount of his latex mask. "Great," he mentally mumbled. "I knew that was going to happen."

Fortunately for him, everybody else around him was still blinded by the duck tape, so his identity was still secret.

That included from the kids that he was hearing.

His fingers wrapping around the gun under his jacket, he looked towards where he'd been hearing the children's voices.

Then his eyes widened. The robber he'd been hearing had his arm wrapped around the bespectacled boy's neck, a gun pointed to his head. "You'll go first," he said.

No more time.

His body reacted in an instant.

Readying his gun, he narrowed his eyes and shot at the robber's shoulder.

The kids started screaming, and some of the people he was standing around started running in every direction, not caring about whatever or whomever they happened to run into.

The bespectacled kid started looking around, obviously hoping to find his rescuer, but it didn't matter.

Tooru wasn't going to let them see him.

He'd already tucked his gun away and raced into one of the corners of the room, tearing the rest of his disguise away from his face.

* * *

The following morning, Subaru Okiya was sitting on his couch, watching the morning news, a glass of bourbon in his hand. ←[Bourbon in the morning? Boy, is he a fan!] And what was on the news that day?

The bank case from the previous afternoon.

"Just yesterday," the reporter said, "there was a hostage situation at the Teito Bank. These are several videos taken from the bank's security cameras."

Then the screen changed from the reporter to the scenes from the previous day.

Most of the scenes were nothing special to Subaru. The robbers came in, bound all the hostages, and completely ignored the cameras that were stationed around the corners.

"How stupid," he thought, sipping some of his bourbon. "Did they plan this?"

However, he quickly choked on his drink when he noticed someone coming out of the bank when everything was settled.

A young man with tanned skin and blond hair who was wearing a scarf and a windbreaker. An umbrella was tucked underneath his arm, while his hands were shoved into his pockets.

"Bourbon!"

He then jumped out of his seat, his cup landing on his coaster as he looked at the man on the screen.

That face...there was no doubt about it.

"Bourbon," he breathed. "So, it's just like Rena said. You're finally making a move." His hand then made its way to his face. "I guess I'll have to keep my eye on you for a while, huh? I really hope...whatever you're doing, you're doing it for a good reason." Then he slid his hands into his pockets. "Tooru-kun."

* * *

**D.T.B: Short and random. But, oh well. Reviews would be smiled upon. Unless it's a flame. Flames are bad.**


End file.
